Sisters
by LunaticEmpress89
Summary: The story of three identical sisters, and while they may be identical, they are nothing alike (Dean Ambrose/OC) (Roman Reigns/OC) (Tyler Black/Seth Rollins/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Sisters**

Madison, Marissa and Meredith Constanza are three 26 year old sisters, identical triplets to be exact, I guess one could say they were born into a life full of riches and privilege, but just because they had everything their hearts could desire, that didn't mean they were entirely living the dream...

Madison Jade Constanza was a happy young lady who honestly didn't care for money or riches, while she enjoyed the fact that her family had financial wealth and had everything her heart desired, she was truly a down to earth girl who mostly enjoyed being in the company of her friends, family, and her other two sisters whom she dearly loved, a simple young woman who enjoyed the simple pleasures in life

Meredith Delilah Constanza was special, she could play piano and speak Italian and Spanish, she was always helpful when necessary and loved to make the children smile when she visited the local orphanage, but even though she was talented and had a heart of gold just like Madison, she had a physical disability, when she was a young child she was in a terrible car accident that left her terribly paralyzed from the waist down, and even though she was the source of joy to the other people around her, Meredith herself was emotionally torn and unable to find happiness within herself, no mattter what, she would always think lowly of herself

And finally, we have Melissa Marie Constanza, she was completely opposite of Madison and Meredith, she was conniving, evil and manipulative, she used her beauty to get whatever she wanted, did whatever she wished, and enjoyed causing pain to others, she was a bitch through and through and she lived up to the name that others would give her "The Heartless One" she didn't care about the feelings of the people surrounding her, she has said before that feelings or any other types of emotions are nothing but a bother, although Madison and Meredith care for her, Melissa only has pure hatred for her sisters

This is a story of three sisters, and while they may be identical, they are nothing alike...

 **Next On Chapter 2: Madison's Life**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Look Into Madison's Life**

 **A/N: I do apologize for the lateness of this post, I had to keep up with so much personal stuff and then work was piling up, but hopefully this makes up for it**

 **BTW, Who watched Extreme Rules Sunday Night? Awesome match by Reigns and Styles, Kudos to both of them for putting a hell of a performance, and to the fans who chanted 'YOU STILL SUCK' at Roman after performing a Black Tiger Bomb, no... You Suck!**

"Maddie?" I heard someone calling for me from downstairs, but I was too lazy to get up from my bed

"Madison Jade Constanza, get your bum up already, it's already past 11 a.m. young lady, get showered and dressed, I need to talk to you and your sisters" said the stern voice, which I knew belonged to my father

"Damn it, alright pops I'm getting up" I groaned, a bit upset at the fact I had missed breakfast

Even though I still didn't want to get up, I got up from bed and began my daily morning ritual, which consisted of finding something to wear for the day, a shower, brushing my teeth, fixing the wild mess that was my hair and etcetera, etc.

As I was getting ready to head to the bathroom, I got a text from my best friend AJ Mendez-Brooks

' _Phil is having a bbq later tonight, wanna come? And don't worry, since Colt will be here, there will be booze involved'_

I smirked, swiftly grabbing my phone to give her my response

' _If there's booze, then I will be there'_

As I sent the text I quickly sent her another one

 _'Is it okay if I can invite Meredith to the get together? I don't want her feeling left out'_

I waited for her to respond, and she did a minute later

 _'Of course she can come along, me and Phil have been wanting to see her for a while now'_

 _'Thanks AJ, we'll be there later tonight, I'll ttyl, gotta get ready for the day, I might see the kids at the orphanage later on'_

I didn't wait for her response, so I just went to the bathroom to get showered, once I got there, I plugged my radio and set it on CD and allowed for the music of Green Day to fill the bathroom...

As I showered, I began to have random thoughts, which happens a lot when I'm in the shower, even with Billie Joe Armstrong's awesome voice filling my bathroom, I still always had random thoughts in my head, for example, I was thinking about love, I mean it when I say my thoughts are pretty random and today was no exception, I was thinking about how awesome and cute the relationship AJ and Phil had, I liked how they could still act like love struck teenagers even though Phil was like 35 and AJ was 28, but for some odd reason, they made the relationship work, now they're happily married and living in a beautiful beachfront home in the St. Petersburg beach area, I hoped that one day I had that kind of happiness with my significant other one day, but until that happened, that was only a far away dream...

When I got out of the shower the first thing I did was grab my blow dryer and fixed my hair, thankfully my hair is naturally straight so I had no worries about straightening it, then I went to my closet and looked for something to wear for the day, I was looking all over my closet until I found a pair of black super skinny jeans and a white flowy Babymetal tanktop along with a pair of black Toms, my makeup consisted of foundation, eyeliner, mascara and clear lip gloss, simple and easy

After making sure I looked presentable, I went downstairs to look for my sister Meredith so we could head to the orphanage and visit the children like we always did every Thursday afternoon, so you could imagine my surprise when I saw my dad and a guy I've never seen before, but my goodness was he hot! He had shaggy auburn hair, the most bright baby blue eyes I had ever seen, and good grief, he had the body of a Greek God!

"MADISON JADE!" I heard my dad shout, his voice bringing me back to reality as I turned tomato red from embarassment

"I'm sorry dad, I got lost in my head" I muttered sheepishly, trying to hide the redness of my face

"I'm sure, anyway, I wanted to introduce you to yours and Meredith's new bodyguard, Jonathon Good, Jonathon this is my daughter Madison"

I shyly went up to him to greet him, hoping my embarassment had vanished

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Good" I said, extending my hand out for him to shake

"Likewise, Ms. Constanza" replied Mr. Good as he shook my hand

Goodness gracious, his raspy voice was sex alone, if that made any sense at all

"Where are Meredith and Melissa?"

"Meredith is still getting dressed and Melissa went somewhere without telling me for the millionth time" growled my dad, sounding clearly frustrated with her

"That's not surprising dad, you should already know that Melissa will do what she wants when she wants to"

"Not that I have anything against Mr. Good being our bodyguard, but why did you need to give us one dad?" I queried, my dad would always let us drive anywhere freely, so him getting me and Merri (my nickname for Meredith) a bodyguard was something out of the ordinary for him

"Sweetie, Mr. Young was murdered last night" my dad answered

I certainly wasn't expecting that answer

"W-What?"

"Last night, someone broke into Matt's home and tried to rob him at gunpoint, Matt tried to fight the burglar off, but the burglar was far too fast for him, and he got Matt straight in the head, killing him instantly, Matt's daughter Renee called me to tell me the news this morning, but the thing is, I had already hired Jon the week before any of this had happened, so in a weird way, me hiring Jon was a Godsend, I just want to make sure you and Meredith are well taken care of, I know you can fend for yourself and for Merri, but I just want someone there to care for you girls when there's the off chance you can't defend yourself or Merri"

I looked over at Jon, he was quiet for most of the conversation between my dad and me

"Well Mr. Good, think you can handle looking after us rowdy girls?" I asked in a playful tone

"Please, call me Jon" he said, flashing me a smile that I swear could make any girl turn into a puddle of mush, myself included

"And I think I can"

"I like your attitude, Jon, and please call me Madison or Maddie if you'd like"

"Alright then... Madison"

I couldn't stop staring into his eyes, I felt so entranced by those baby blue eyes

"Madison!"

'Damn it, second time my dad catches me staring at Jon'

"Sorry dad"

"Yes well, are you and Meredith still planning on visiting the orphanage later?"

"Yes sir, and every Thursday from 2 to 3 p.m."

"Alright, I'm gonna stop by Young's place to give them my condoloences, and I'm just letting you know now that I'm probably gonna stay late at the office again tonight, so don't wait up for me, and Jon is starting his bodyguard duties as of right now by taking you and Merri to the orphanage and Jon here are the keys to the Escalade, I trust you'll take good care of my vehicle"

"Yes sir, don't worry about a thing and please tell them me and Meredith give them our condolences as well"

"And don't worry dad, April and Phil already invited me to go to a party later tonight, so I'll be arriving home late as well, and I'll be taking Merri with me so she won't be alone"

"Where are you taking me again?" asked a voice behind me, and I smiled as I saw Meredith making her way towards us in her wheel chair, dressed in her usual long skirts and mid sleeve blouses

"Whoa, Identical twins!?" gasped Jon, surprise etched in his features

"Actually, identical triplets, but the third sister is off somewhere else" I told him, and he nodded in understanding

"Merri, how'd you sleep sis?" I asked as I bent down to give her a hug, which she happily returned

"I slept well Maddie and you?"

"I can't complain Merri, I slept like a log"

"Like always" Merri teased, I just rolled my eyes in playful annoyance

"So where am I going with you later tonight?"

"AJ and Phil invited me to come to a party, but I want you to come with me"

Merri began to look uneasy

"Are you sure you want me to go with you, Maddie? You know I'm not that big of a social butterfly" Merri groaned

"I promise we'll have a good time, Merri"

"If you say so" Merri replied in a defeated tone

"We should get going, it's almost time to get going to the orphanage and you know I don't like being late" said Meredith as she rushed to help her out the door, with Jon following close behind us

"And who might you be?" asked Merri as she looked at Jon for the first time since leaving the house

"I'm Jon Good, your dad hired me a couple of days ago to be your new bodyguard" said Jon as he shook Merri's hand

"Well, I hope you don't mind dealing with a disabled loser like myself"

I really hated how Meredith would always put herself down like that, it really irked me

"Merri, don't talk about yourself like that, you know it bothers me when you do that" I sighed, pushing her towards my dad's Black Escalade

"I'm sorry, you know I don't think highly of myself like you or Melissa do, especially when I'm trapped to this damned wheel chair"

"Merri I-"

"Can we please talk about this later, I don't want the children at the orphanage to see me or you upset, so let's just drop this for another time"

"Sure thing sis, Jon you know how to get to St. Anne's Orphanage?" I asked him as I gave him the keys to the car

"Your dad gave me the address, if your car has a GPS, I can type it up and I'll just follow the directions from there"

"Awesome, could you please help me place Meredith in the back seat while I put her chair up?" I asked as I placed Meredith next to the back door

Jon then opened the door all the way before turning over to Merri and gently lifting her out of her seat and made sure she was safely seated

"I can put the seatbelt on myself, but thank you anyway Jon" said Merri as she buckled herself up

I had already folded the chair and placed it behind Merri's seat, so I made my way to the passenger side of the car and jumped in

"We ready to go?"

"Yes, we are"

"Alright then, let's go see those kids"

 **PLEASE REVIEW, NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS :)**


End file.
